lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Porter-Benson
Noah Porter is the infant son of the late Ellie Porter. His biological father's identity is John Drake. He was discovered by Sgt. Olivia Benson and Det. Amanda Rollins in a pedophile's home. After a few days of media coverage on all the children at the child pornographer's house, no one showed up to claim him and he was called "Baby Boy Doe" because no one knew his real name. (SVU: "Wednesday's Child") He was eventually placed in foster care but suffered from an untreated viral infection in his first foster home. That coupled with the fact they had two other babies in their care resulted in him being removed from their custody immediately. (SVU: "Downloaded Child") He later went through three different foster homes and at his fourth the mother filed for a separation and the father had suffered from some sort of relapse. He was removed from their custody and put back into the system. After it is discovered that Baby Doe's mother is named Ellie Porter they finally learn that his name is Noah. Ellie explains that she was told her son was dead and thats why she never filed a report. It is revealed that Ellie's pimp Little Tino sold Noah to the child pornography couple. Ellie prepared to testify against her pimp and get herself clean so she could regain custody of Noah. Unfortunately Ellie snuck out of the group home she was staying at to get high. As she was scoring, she was gang raped and set on fire. Noah became a ward of the state again but Ellie's attorney Trevor Langan appeared to represent Noah's interests in Ellie's memory. The judge then granted Sgt. Benson temporary custody of Noah as she worked on finding Ellie's killers. (SVU: "Spring Awakening") He is seen living with Benson and she hired a nanny named Lucy Huston to help with taking care of Noah. He is later targeted as a part of a set of hits connected to his mother's case but he manages to escape unharmed with his nanny. When all of the people involved in his mother's death are caught, Benson comes home and is seen further bonding with Noah. (SVU: "Girls Disappeared") He continued living with Benson and is shown being taken care of on a daily basis. He is later rushed to the ER for unknown reasons. (SVU: "Producer's Backend") It's discovered that he was suffering from the flu, but the ER doctors discovered old rib fractures and wanted to run some additional tests assuring Benson that they didn't think she was responsible. Noah's case worker Chantel Jackson however insinuated Benson was responsible once she was notified and voiced her contempt for leaving Noah in the hospital, even though she had a family friend watching him until she could return to his side. Benson returns to the hospital and hold and kisses Noah after he is better. (SVU: "Holden's Manifesto") Chantel later decided to file a motion for Noah to be removed from Benson's care, despite the case worker's previous negligence in Noah's numerous placements. Noah is being held by Benson as both sides make their cases. In the end, the judge decides to allow Benson to keep Noah, but warns her that she must make the child a priority over her work. (SVU: "Pattern Seventeen") Benson has Noah in her office while she is on the phone with ADA Barba and later hangs up with him to look after Noah. (SVU: "Agent Provocateur") Noah is seen in Benson's apartment as she is getting dressed for an undercover assignment and leaves Noah in his babysitter, Lucy's hands. When the assignment is over she comes home and reads Noah a story while she lets him help turn the pages. There is a knock on the door and Benson looks through the eye hole and sees its Melinda Warner. She gives some disturbing news as she holds Noah: The sex trafficker that they arrested today is Noah's father. (SVU: "Undercover Mother") Noah is again seen in Benson's arms as she lets Rafael Barba in so Benson can discuss Noah's situation. Benson tells Barba about Johnny D.'s status as Noah's father after she gets confirmation that he is still imprisoned. At this point the conversation becomes hypothetical and Barba advises her that it is not exculpatory and he never has to know. (SVU: "December Solstice") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' **Season 15: "Wednesday's Child" • "Spring Awakening" **Season 16: "Girls Disappeared" • "Producer's Backend" • "Holden's Manifesto" • "Pattern Seventeen" • "Agent Provocateur" • "Undercover Mother" • "December Solstice" Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Males